1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device, which can individually (or freely or arbitrarily) control light emission times of red, green and blue subpixels, and a driving method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An organic light emitting display device is a flat panel display device that uses organic light emitting diodes to emit light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has high response speed and low power consumption.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a prior organic light emitting display device.
Referring to FIG. 1, the prior organic light emitting display device includes a display region 30 having a plurality of subpixels R, G and B connected with scan lines S1 through Sn, light emitting control lines E1 through En, and data lines D1 through Dm; a scan driver 10 for driving the scan lines S1 through Sn and the light emitting control lines E1 through En; a data driver 20 for driving the data lines D1 through Dm; and a timing control part 50 for controlling the scan driver 10 and the data driver 20.
The display region 30 includes the plurality of subpixels R, G and B that are formed in areas defined by the scan lines S1 through Sn, light emitting control lines E1 through En and the data lines D1 through Dm. Here, one pixel 40 includes one red subpixel R, one green subpixel G, and one blue subpixel B. In addition, the subpixels R, G and B are arranged along one horizontal line. In other words, the red, green and blue subpixels R, G and B are alternately and repeatedly arranged along a first horizontal line to be connected with the first scan line S1.
The red subpixel R generates a red light corresponding to a data signal. For achieving this, a red organic light emitting diode (not shown in FIG. 1) is included in the red subpixel R. The green subpixel G generates a green light corresponding to a data signal. For achieving this, a green organic light emitting diode (not shown in FIG. 1) is included in the green subpixel G. The blue subpixel B generates a blue light corresponding to a data signal. For achieving this, a blue organic light emitting diode (not shown in FIG. 1) is included in the blue subpixel B.
First and second powers of first and second power sources ELVDD and ELVSS are applied to each of the subpixels R, G and B. The subpixels R, G and B to which the first and second powers of the first and second power sources ELVDD and ELVSS are applied provide a current that corresponds to a data signal through the organic light emitting diodes from the first power source ELVDD to the second power source ELVSS.
The timing control part 50 generates a data driving signal DCS and a scan driving signal SCS corresponding to synchronizing signals. The data driving signal DCS generated from the timing control part 50 is provided to the data driver 20, and the scan driving signal SCS is provided to the scan driver 10.
The scan driver 10 receives the scan driving control signal SCS. The scan driver 10, which receives the scan driving control signal SCS, sequentially provides a scanning signal to the scan lines S1 through Sn for every horizontal time period. Also, the scan driver 10, which receives the scan driving control signal SCS, sequentially provides a light emitting control signal to light emitting control lines E1 through En. Here, the width of the light emitting control signal is set to be equal to or broader than that of the scanning signal.
The data driving signal DCS is provided from the timing control part 50 to the data driver 20. The data driver 20 that receives the data driving signal DCS provides a data signal to the data lines D1 through Dm for every horizontal period.
In this prior organic light emitting display device, the light emitting efficiency and the durability characteristic of the red organic light emitting diode included in the red subpixel R, the light emitting efficiency and the durability characteristic of the green organic light emitting diode included in the green subpixel G, and the light emitting efficiency and the durability characteristic of the blue organic light emitting diode included in the blue subpixel B are different from one another. In other words, according to the materials used, light emitting efficiencies and/or durability characteristics of the red, green and blue organic light emitting diodes are different from one another. Therefore, the light emission times of the red, green and blue organic light emitting diodes need to be properly controlled. However, in the prior art, since the red, green and blue subpixels R, G and B of one pixel 40 are connected with only one scan line S, there is a problem in that each of the light emission times of the red, green and blue subpixels R, G and B could not be individually controlled.